robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Impact
Impact was a robot that competed in Dutch Robot Wars, reaching the second round. The team also competed in Dutch Series 1 with X-Bot and Dutch Series 2 with S.O.X-Bot (Son of X-Bot) which was one third of the clusterbot √3. Design Impact was a two-wheeled invertible thwackbot with a large static rear hammer for a weapon, which it could attack with by spinning on the spot. The hammer was covered in orange fur, and the team wore matching orange vests. The team were good sports, and had no qualms about their robot's fur being set on fire; going as far as to deliberately drive over the flame pit to make it happen. The front wedges of Impact were detached from the body as protection from spinners, but Impact was still destroyed by a spinner in its loss. The Team Impact was entered into Dutch Series 1 by Team Tie-Rip, who had previously competed in the previous series with X-Bot. The team captain was Jeroen van Lieverloo, who also competed in the same series with √3, and would later compete in Series 7-10 of the UK series under various different teams, including his own captaincy for Robot Wars: World Series where he entered his own robot THE BASH. For Dutch Series 2, Jeroen van Lieverloo welcomed Christian Werner and Gregory Cathalina onto Impact's team. Qualification After Impact qualified directly for Dutch Series 2, the team intended to enter UK Series 7 with an improved version of the machine named Impact 2, armed with an electric axe in combination with vertical grabbing claws. It travelled to the Series 7 qualifiers in the same van as PulverizeR, Gravity and Tough as Nails, but Jeroen van Lieverloo ultimately decided not to compete in any qualifier battles with Impact 2, as he had already been offered a space on Gravity's team for the same series, and felt that Impact 2 was not of a high enough standard to compete. Robot History Series 2 Impact's first battle was against Beaverbot. It stood up to Beaverbot's spinning attacks well, and then drove it into a wall to silence its weapon, not taking any damage from the full-body spinner due to Impact's wedges being ahead of its main body. Beaverbot's aerial had come off, so it was immobile. To celebrate, Impact set its hammer on fire using the flame jet, and then pushed the immobile Beaverbot into the pit. In the next round, Impact met Twister. It hit Twister with its hammer, and Twister skipped into the air but stayed upright. It came in on the attack head-on, and Twister's blade ripped off one of its prongs. Twister turned and struck Impact again, smashing off its front panels. Impact's hammer caught fire again, and Twister obliterated the last pieces of Impact's front. Impact was no longer moving, so Refbot counted it out. Impact was placed on the floor flipper (with the team chanting "flip, flip, flip" along with the crowd). After Impact was flipped, Matilda came in and inflicted more damage, tearing off its base, its electronics box, and one of its drive motors. Dead Metal dragged it over the flame pit and left it to burn. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Dutch Series UK Series Outside Robot Wars Prior to competing on television, a wooden prototype of Impact debuted at Dutch Robot Games 1 on the live circuit. However, Impact suffered from frequency issues, and the spare receiver crystals available to Team Tie-Rip would not work in Impact's setup, so it did not battle at the event. However, this allowed Jeroen van Lieverloo to meet British roboteers such as Andrew Marchant for the first time. Impact 2 competed very briefly at two events, one in 2003 in Tillburg and another in 2004 in Rucphen, Holland, still mostly unarmoured and without it's axe weapon. First competing and losing against Tough As Nails in Tillburg, then competing in a match with PulverizeR which it lost, as well as a demo where it showcased the crushing capabilities of it's claws. After Impact 2 failed to qualify for Series 7, Jeroen van Lieverloo planned a successor named Deep Impact, and built a broad scoop for it, although the robot did not compete at any events. Trivia *Impact was one of the only flammable machines in Dutch Series 2. Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Sit-and-Spin Robots Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Invertible Robots